Not Coming Home
by SpitFire Kagome
Summary: Eh heh I think it's kinda similar to my other one. Now how did that happen? It's still good though. Songfic
1. Default Chapter

Not Coming Home  
  
When you refuse me  
You confuse me  
What makes you think I'll let you in again  
Think again my friend  
Go on misuse me and abuse me  
I'll come out stronger in the end  
  
I've had it. No more. I can take no more you hear me. I've had enough of your little game Inu-Yasha. You keep me around only for your amusement. Well you know what. You lost. You keep leading me on only to run to Kikyo the minute she's near. When you play with fire you will get burned. I'll see to that. I'll live without you and I'll thrive.  
  
And does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone  
And does it make you mad  
To find that I have grown  
I'll bet it hurts so bad  
To see the strength that I have shown  
  
Will you weep when you find me gone? When you realize that Kikyo never really wanted you? I've matured through all the heartache. Soon I will show you what I can really do without you. I hope it hurts to know that you are not needed anymore.  
  
When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You won't find me cause I'm not coming home  
  
I don't know where I'm going. But I do know that you won't be able to find me. When I hide I stay hidden. Next time you come through the well I will not be there. I will never be there again.  
  
You do not know how much this hurts me  
To say these things that I don't want to say  
But have to say them anyway  
I would do anything to end your suffering  
But you would rather walk away  
  
I may be ready to move on but that doesn't mean it's not painful. I loved you and it will take a long time if ever to heal. If you would just ask me to stay once. Tell me you love me just once then I would stay. But you would rather turn away from me. Now it's my turn to turn away. My turn to leave you behind. I will make a new life and a new name for myself. Say goodbye to sweet, trusting Higurashi Kagome. And I will say goodbye to you Inu-Yasha. 


	2. Stupid Girl

Stupid Girl  
  
Wanna love ya  
  
Wanna bug ya  
  
Wanna squeeze ya  
  
Stupid girl  
  
Damn it all Kagome. Where the hell did you go? Just when I finally admitted to myself that I love you, you leave and don't tell anyone where your going. I only ever said those things to get a rise out of you. I loved seeing the fire in your eyes when you were mad. All I ever wanted to do was hold you in my arms.  
  
Wanna touch ya,  
  
Wanna take ya,  
  
Wanna shut ya,  
  
Stupid girl.  
  
I longed to feel the softness of your skin. At night when you were asleep I would stay awake and imagine what life would be like with our pups. And then you would wake up and say that word that always ruins my day.  
  
I can't take this,  
  
Born to break this.  
  
I can't stand it when your not around. Now you plan to just leave forever. I will break the cycle of your running away.  
  
She's going away,  
  
(She's going away)  
  
What's wrong with my life today?  
  
She's going away,  
  
(She's going away)  
  
What's wrong with my life today?  
  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl  
  
The more I sit here and think the farther she gets from my life. My life used to be fairly simple. Eat, sleep, and fight. That's all I had to think about. Now I have to think about that stupid girl. Let's not forget about that stupid bitch Kikyo, wanting to take me to hell. Ever since that stupid high and mighty speech about how it would be better to spend eternity in hell with her rather than part from her and live on her memory. Keh her memory wasn't all that great.  
  
I'm a loner,  
  
I'm a loser,  
  
I'm a winner,  
  
In my mind.  
  
I've always seen myself as a loner. I've always known I was a loser but ever since I met Kagome she's made me think I was actually a winner. But of course I would never say that out loud.  
  
I'm a bad one,  
  
I'm a good one,  
  
I'm a sick one,  
  
With a smile.  
  
I knew I was being too harsh on Kagome. But I didn't want the others to think I was weak. When I said I couldn't stand the thought of touching her it was actually the complete opposite. Come to think of it that was pretty much the case with most everything I said to her.  
  
I can't take this,  
Born to break this.  
  
I have to get off my ass and go find her. Demons aren't supposed to love a human. But then again I'm not all demon.  
  
She's going away,  
  
(She's going away)  
  
What's wrong with my life today?  
  
She's going away,  
  
(She's going away)  
  
What's wrong with my life today?  
  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl  
  
Where could she be heading? I didn't use to have this many problems. I will track her down and tell her how I really feel. I don't care anymore if I look weak. I can't lose her. 


	3. Disclaimer

Aw crap. I just realized that I keep forgetting to do the Disclaimer! Well I'll say it here and this goes for all of my works. I don't own Inu-Yasha or the other characters. I also keep forgetting to spell check it and stuff. Bad me bad bad bad me. 


End file.
